Guyver Meets Witchblade
by gunman
Summary: A field trip to Kikakushi Village results in Shinji becoming a bio-booster armored hero, and Rei becoming a demon-gauntlet possessed warrior. Based on manga and fanfic writings.
1. Rise of Demons

_**GUYVER MEETS WITCHBLADE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Guyver, Witchblade, or it's characters.

Summary: A field trip to Kikakushi Village results in Shinji becoming a bio-booster armored hero, and Rei becoming a demon-gauntlet possessed warrior.

Author's Notes: This story is going to be slightly different, as I am using the Guyver Warrior Units. I like using them mostly because they are stronger and cooler looking. Also, the Witchblade is from the manga, which I thought was rather sad in some parts. To that end I figured to use both of them in order to write up this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Rise of Demons**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Three days after the Fifth Angel battle, the students of Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High, Class A-2, are allowed to go on a field trip to Kikakushi Village in the mountains. While there, the girls and boys are separated for a field study session.

But unbeknownst to anyone, two different groups of 'unique individuals' are on the loose trying to locate two different things.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the west side of the village, Shinji Ikari had gotten separated from his group and was just wandering around, looking for them.

_I wonder where they are?_ Shinji thought as he continued trudging through the forest. _Bet Toji and Kensuke will be having a huge laugh over this when they..._

He paused in mid-thought as he heard a rustling from the nearby brush, and a heavy thudding of feet. At first Shinji thought that it was some kind of large animal. Maybe a horse or cow. So he was naturally shocked when a large pinkish, disfigured creature in torn clothes exploded through the brush and all but ran him over, carrying something that looked like a large suitcase. Instead of running him over, the creature knocked him away into the brush as it ran past.

_What the..._ Shinji gasps as he suddenly saw a trio of other large creatures rush past him, chasing after the first creature.

Having ducked down to avoid being seen, Shinji's eyes suddenly noticed a strange object underneath a bush he was hiding in.

_What is that?_ He wondered as he stared at the almost triangular object with a silver sphere in the middle of it. He stared closely at the object, wondering if the first creature had dropped it in its haste. It didn't look like any kind of explosive device he had ever seen, and thanks to Kensuke he knew what a lot of them looked like. No, the thing looked almost.... alive?

Moving closer to get a better look at it, the silver sphere in the middle of the object started to glow as small tendrils suddenly shot out and grabbed Shinji around his head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(East side of the village)

"Are you sure we're not gonna get in trouble for this?" a girl named Kimiko asked.

"For what? Locking Ayanami in an abandoned temple? It'll do her a world of good. Teach her to pay more attention to the world around her." a girl named Sora replied, as she pulled Kimiko and another girl named Maki away from the temple.

Meanwhile, inside the ancient and abandoned Shuumeiji Temple, Rei looked at the door impassively as it refused to open for her.

_This... is inconvenient._ Rei thought as she looked around and then turned around to find another way out.

Heading further into the temple, Rei came to the storehouse where she finds a dusty glass case with a strange wrapped object inside it.

She drew near it only to try and locate a way out of the boarded up temple, she suddenly paused as she noticed something odd about the strange object. Something that seemed to call to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The tendrils wrapped around the panicked Shinji, penetrating his skin and fusing with every cell in his body, literally bonding to his DNA.

The boy tried to pull the object off of him, but the tendrils were strong as steel, and pulled him tight against it. His muscles losing the fight, Shinji felt his entire body being violated even as the pain seemed to be subsiding. Though at the same time, his vision seemed to fade and black out. At first Shinji thought he was going numb and unconscious, until the pain vanished fully and Shinji started to regain consciousness.

Shinji groaned as he tried to sit himself up, standing on wobbly legs he stepped out of the bushes, completely unaware of the strange new outfit he was wearing. The bio-armor he now wore was a dark blue color with light blue glowing rings around the forearms, hips and calves, spikes on the arms, thick shoulder pads, a silver sphere on his waist and forehead, and a long spike arched up on the top of his head like a cursed sharks fin. There were two other small spheres on top of his head, and although the figure had no mouth you could tell where it was from the pinkish eyes and exhaling vents that made it look like a pair of nostrils.

_Ohhhhhhh.........What... happened?_ Shinji groaned as he suddenly looked at his hands and gasped. "WHAT THE..."

Suddenly, a piercing scream caught the boys attention.

_Someone's in trouble!_ Shinji gasped as he quickly leapt towards the screaming. _WHOA_!! He gasped that he was now over a dozen feet in the air.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The four girls, which consisted of Hikari Horaki and the three girls who had locked Rei in the temple several minutes ago, were surrounded by six large creatures with insectoid-like features and outfits that matched.

"They look tasty, don't they?" one of the creatures hissed.

"We were under orders to find the Witchblade!" a second creature hissed.

"I don't think the master will be upset if we have a snack." a third creature clicked.

However, right as the demons were about to feast upon the terrified girls, a tall, bluish figure landed not ten feet from them.

"What the..." the demons hissed.

"Who is that?" the fourth demon hissed.

"Could this be a new demon?" the fifth demon asked.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" the armored Shinji shouted at them.

"Guess not." the second demon said.

"Maybe he wants them for himself?" the third demon asked.

"Then what?" the fourth demon asked.

"Get Him!" the first demon shouted.

As one, the six demons leapt at Shinji, knocking him to the ground and began pummeling him with their fists and claws. However, less than ten seconds into the beating, a beam of light shot up from the center of the demons, blasting the first demon's head off.

"Kyros!" the second shouted as their leader was killed.

"He killed him... with ease!" the third demon hissed as the demons were suddenly knocked away.

_That was weird._ Shinji groaned as he rose back up to his feet.

"It's a trick! We can still kill him!" the fifth demon hissed

The demons shrieked as they launched themselves at the armored figure, only to have their foe slice the second demon in half, across his torso with the blades on his arms.

The third demon starts to run, only to have Shinji use his Infrared Laser to sniper him through his head with incredible precision.

The fourth and fifth demon leapt at Shinji from behind. The small orbs on the back of his head moved just as Shinji spun around and impaled both of them through their heads with his fists.

The sixth demon, however, had run off while his teammates attacked Shinji from behind, before he could be killed.

As the demons started to disappear, more like melt and evaporate, the girls could only gasp at the heroic, yet alien, figure who has just saved them.

Seeing the stunned female figures, Shinji walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" he asked the group of girls.

"Uh... yeah. We're... we're alright." Hikari said.

"I'm glad." he said.

"Are you going to eat us?" Kimiko asked.

Shinji jerked his head back as if shocked. "No. And... I need to get going."

With that, Shinji leapt away.

SLAP!

"Ouch!" Kimiko shouted, holding her head where Hikari had slapped her.

"Way to go! The guy saves us, and you offend him!" Hikari shouted.

"He looked like a monster!" Kimiko shouted.

"He wasn't _that_ ugly!" Sora said.

"Least he didn't have teeth." Maki stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inside Shuumeiji Temple, Rei felt the strange gauntlet inside the case, explode from the case and wrap around her right arm, her body quickly covered in shiny greenish armor, which was a little on the skimpy side. It wrapped up around her legs, forming high-heeled boots. Thin lines traced up her pale legs to her bikini-briefs. Her chest and back were covered by insect-like armor that wrapped around her breasts from the sides. It covered her shoulders, and reached up to surround her face like a framed picture. But the most noticeable change was that her hair, which had been short and blue, was now long and green.

Her school uniform had inexplicably been pulled into the strange armor, completely disappearing into it and being replaced by the sexy armor.

_This... is most strange._ Rei thought as she looked at herself.

Rei suddenly cocks her head to the side, hearing the screams of several people.

The boys from her class she realizes.

A sudden tinge in her brain caused her to turn towards the sound of the screaming, rushing towards the nearest wall, and exploding through the thick wooden walls. Pushing off the ground, Rei leapt into the air and flew towards the scene of several boys, from her school, being attacked by a strange group of mutant monsters.

There were six monsters in total. Three of them looked like gorilla-like creatures with a bats head. Two were larger and looked like some kind of horned lizard monsters. The final creature was thinner than the others with two extremely large shoulder pads on both sides of his head.

The six creatures turned around and looked confused when they saw the scantily clad female figure drop down in front of them.

1 Vamore. 2 Gregore's. 3 Ramotith's

"What?" one of the gorilla/bat-like Ramotith asked.

"Who are you?" one of the horned-lizard Gregore's asked.

"I am.... your enemy." Witchblade said.

The monsters looked at each other.

"Orders?" the second Gregore asked.

"For this? None." the heavy-shoulder padded Vamore said.

"Perhaps she knows where the unit is." Gregore said.

Considering that this girl might know something, Vamore stepped up to the girl.

"You will tell us where the unit it... or we will kill you!" Vamore declared.

"I will not." Rei said to them.

"Why not?" Vamore asked.

"Because I do not know what 'the unit' is or where it is." she replied.

"And if you did?" Gregore asked.

"I see no reason to tell you."

"Then get ready to die, bitch!" Vamore shouted. "Ramotith's attack!"

The Ramotith's lunged at Rei while the Gregore's and Vamore just stood back and watched.

Quick as lightning, Rei leapt into the air, her gauntlet manifesting a long samurai-like sword from her palm. She gripped the handle tightly and slashed the first Ramotith across the chest. She brought her sword back and slashed the second Ramotith's heads off. She landed behind the dead creatures as the last Ramotith turned around and lunged at her from behind. Rei brought her arm back and jammed the sword into Ramotith's mouth. And because she was shorter than the gorilla/bat creature, her sword was angled upward going from his mouth to his brain.

At seeing their men fall easily to the mysterious child, the Vamore creature opened up the large pods on his shoulders, revealing an almost plant-like mouth that started to glow brightly. Rei turned to see the two pods glowing and raised her sword, right as purplish beams of light exploded out from the two pods towards her. Rei brought her sword up to defend herself as the beams collided with her blade.... and flew back towards the two Gregore's, nailing them right in their foreheads, killing them in an instant.

Everyone, including Rei, was shocked at the good fortune that had just happened. Vamore, now outnumbered and clearly outmatched, tried to make a run for it. Rei glared at the beast and leapt after him, impaling him in his chest with her gauntlet arm and yanking back to pull his heart out.

It was still beating as the mutant creature fell down and died.

Rei, seeing her task done, did not think to ask the boys if they were alright as she leapt away.

However, the school boys who had been caught by the zoanoids, had finally regained the ability to blink.

"Did you see the curves on that babe?" Toji Suzuhara asked.

"Yeah! She was stacked!" a boy named Taro said.

"Did she seem familiar?" Kensuke Aida asked.

"Yeah right!" Toji said.

"No girl in our class looks that hot!" a boy named Hoji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eventually the boys and girls, all accounted for, regrouped back at the bus, everyone talking about the bizarre creatures they had been attacked by, and their mysterious saviors.

While this was going on, the group didn't notice Shinji and Rei return to the bus and board it.

No one suspected anything unusual about the pair, as they weren't around when they were caught and saved by so many bizarre creatures.

However, what Toji and Kensuke did notice as they boarded the bus was that Shinji and Rei were sitting next to each other. It was not so unusual to Hikari, who thought it was kind of cute.

Had Rei been of her normal mind, she would have thought it strange to find Shinji as more than he was before. In fact, she actually tried hiding her blush whenever she looked at him, a warm feeling in her body she has never known before.

As for Shinji, he had always thought of Rei as attractive, but for some reason he found himself taking a more in-depth look at the exotic, blue-haired girl who seemed to silently insist that she sit with him. He himself blushed as he realized he was staring blatantly at her.

Of course, the foremost thought on both their minds was whether or not they should reveal their new secrets to the person sitting next to them.

Shinji didn't even know where to start with his secret, not knowing what it was that had him. As for Rei, she found herself for the first time not wanting to inform the Commander about what she now had. As for why she didn't want to tell him..... she didn't know.

She pushed the thought aside as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. Shinji just blushed as he tried not to move, just enjoying the girls presence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here is my first story of Shinji becoming a Warrior-class Guyver, and Rei becoming the wielder of the demonic Witchblade gauntlet. There will be more explanation as to how and why this happened, but for now, despite the quickness of this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this story.

Oh, and this will be a lemon story later on.

And as always, please read and review.


	2. Clash of Demons

_**GUYVER MEETS WITCHBLADE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Guyver, Witchblade, or it's characters.

Summary: A field trip to Kikakushi Village results in Shinji becoming a fearsome bio-booster armored hero, and Rei becoming a sexy demon-gauntlet possessed warrior.

Author's Notes: This story is going to be slightly different, as I am using the Guyver Warrior Units. I like using them mostly because they are stronger and cooler looking. Also, the Witchblade is from the manga, which I thought was rather sad in some parts. To that end I figured to use both of them in order to write up this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Clash of Demons**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Kronos Corporation, beneath Old Tokyo)

"And you are certain of this?" Richard Guyot, a tall and imposing man with pale skin, blond hair and abnormal looking eyes, said.

"Yes, my lord." the underling said.

"We need to know who this new player is." Fried'rich von Purg'stall, a red-haired man with brown eyes from Vienna said.

"Should we be concerned? It wasn't the Guyver." Edward Caerleon, a gentle-looking man with long curly hair from England said.

"Anyone who can dispatch a zoanoid, even a low-level foot soldier, is not someone we should take lightly." Li-Yon-Tui, a Chinese man of about 40, said.

"Our forces are covertly looking for the unit in the forests around Kikakushi where the unit was last located. With no success." the underling said.

"And nothing unusual happen while you were there? Nothing... additional?" Archanfel, the supreme leader of Kronos asked the underling.

"A group of school children from the city of Tokyo-3 were there on a field trip." he said.

"Tokyo-3?" Li-Yon-Tui asked. "Where the Angel attacks have taken place?"

"Could one of them have taken the Guyver?" Fried'rich von Purg'stall asked.

"It's possible. We have to consider this." Edward Caerleon said.

"Very well. Dispatch agents to the city to investigate. Start at the school these children came from." Guyot said.

"Orders?" the underling asked.

"Retrieve The Guyver, At All Costs!" Archanfel shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Demon Headquarters, Tokyo-2)

"Are you certain of this?" an attractive blond-haired girl named Fuura said.

"Yes, my lady. I do not know who this mysterious warrior was, but he was capable of dispatching our forces with some ease." the strange-looking 40-ish man named Hodan said.

"So he's either a professional, or he's extremely powerful." Fuura said.

"What of the Witchblade?" a tall and handsome man named Kira asked.

"We did not find it." Hodan said. "Even after we searched the Temple."

"Could someone have taken it?" a young man with blue-hair named Gakura asked.

"Possible. Aside from the villagers, was there anyone else in the village?" Fuura asked.

"A group of students from the city of Tokyo-3 were there on some kind of field trip." Hodan said.

"One of them must have taken it!" the handsome man stated.

"Hmm. We'll need to investigate this. Gakura!" Fuura said.

"Yes, mistress?" the blue-haired young man asked.

"Assemble a squad to go to Tokyo-3 and locate the Witchblade. Do whatever is necessary."

"Yes, my lady." the young man bowed before departing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Rei's Apartment, Actually Inside Rei's Mind)

Rei looked out at the almost empty space... and saw herself.

Actually, she saw herself looking at herself. She was wearing her white and black plugsuit, and she was her normal self. The other Rei, who was staring back at her was dressed in green, almost insect-like armor which looked like some kind of weird provocative swimsuit. She had green hair and pinkish eyes.

And she was grinning.

"Who... who are you?" Blue Rei asked.

"I am you." Green Rei said.

"You are not."

"I am. I just didn't exist until you put on that gauntlet."

"The strange glove... in the temple. The..."

"The Witchblade."

"I do not understand."

"When you put it on, a new presence emerged in your psyche. Me."

"And who are you?"

"Didn't I just tell you? I am you! Or, to be more precise, I am the you that you could be, if you would just open up a little and have some fun. Or would at least admit that you like him." she smirked.

"Him?"

"Shinji."

"Pilot Ikari?"

Green Rei groaned. "Oh, boy. This is going to take some work. I'm not just you... I'm your... other half, so to speak."

"Other half?" Blue Rei asked.

"To put it bluntly... I am your dark side!" she grinned.

"My what?"

"Oh boy are you dense!" she huffed. "Let's put it this way: you're part-Angel, I am part-demon. Ergo, I am your... polar opposite, your doppleganger. The side of you that actually wants to have a little fun! Especially with Shinji!"

Rei's eyes widened at what she meant by that.

"Oh! A reaction. The first I've gotten out of you today." Green-Rei smiled.

"What do you want with Ikari-kun?" Blue-Rei asked.

"It's really very simple. I want to fuck him." she said with a very wide grin.

"Fuck him?"

"ARGH! YES! FUCK! AS IN 'GET LAID', 'THE MATTRESS MAMBO', 'THE HORIZONTAL TANGO', 'THE WILD THING', 'PUTTING A TURKEY IN THE OVEN'! In short... TO HAVE SEX WITH!"

"You mean... you wish to become one with him."

"Oh, sure. _That_ you understand." she grumbled with exasperation.

"It will not happen."

"Oh? Are you so sure, red-eye?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because I am still in control of this body."

"You... have so much to learn." she said as she leaped at the blue-haired girl.

(Outside Rei's mind)

Rei opened her eyes and looked around. Rising herself off the bed she looked around... and smiled.

"Prepare yourself, Third Child. Because I'm hungry for some Shinji Steak!" she said with a lustful, almost feral, expression.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Katsuragi/Ikari apartment)

A chill went up Shinji's spine, yet when he looked around he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

_I wonder what is going to happen?_ He thought.

"Shinji?" Misato asked as Shinji prepared dinner.

"Yes, Misato?" Shinji replied as his guardian continued drinking her beer.

"Is there... some reason... that PenPen is staying away from you?" the gorgeous woman asked.

Shinji looked over at the warm-water penguin, who was staring at Shinji, while shivering in the corner.

"Uh.. .not really." he said.

But actually, Shinji did have an idea.

_Some people say that animals can sense the differences in people. Tell an imposter from the real deal. Does... does PenPen suspect there is something different about me? About what's happened to me?_ Shinji wondered. I hope this fish will change his mind.

Shinji dropped the cooked fish into PenPen's bowl, the warm-water fowl blinking at it. He then waddled quickly over to his dinner dish, grabbed the bowl, and dashed back to his fridge.

"Huh. Guess it was nothing." Misato said.

_Yeah. Hunger overrides fear._ Shinji thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day when everyone was back as school, and still talking about what happened at Kikakushi Village, Shinji's interest took a different turn when he noticed Rei sitting at her normal seat, staring out the window.

It wasn't his normal interest, though. He knew Rei better than most of the others, so he could tell when something was different about her. Rei didn't have too many eccentricities, so Shinji was able to pick up a weird vibe coming off her the second his eyes locked on the lovely blue-haired girl.

It was at the start of lunch break that Shinji's suspicions became real.

"Ikari-kun?" Rei said, standing right in front of Shinji's desk.

"Huh? Oh. Ayanami!" Shinji exclaimed, surprised to see his blue-haired crush actually starting a conversation.

"Would you please accompany me to the roof for lunch?"

"Yes! Sure! Okay!" he said quickly.

_He is anxious. That's a good sign._ Rei thought giving the boy pilot a small smile.

While they headed up towards the roof, Shinji's thoughts were in a dizzy. Rei had not only initiated a conversation, but she was asking him to join her on the roof. Though curious, Shinji was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and had grabbed his book bag before heading after her.

When the pair arrived on the roof, Rei lead him over to a bench that was seated by the railing on the far side of the roof itself.

"Ayanami? Is everything alright?" Shinji asked, curious as to what was going on.

"Yes, Ikari-kun. Please... sit." Rei said, gesturing to the bench.

It was a good thing that the clouds were overcasting the city. The bench was cool to the touch. Shinji sat down first and Rei sat down next to him, not looking directly at him.

"Is everything alright, Ayanami?" Shinji asked.

"Ikari-kun... we are friends, correct?" Rei asked.

"Well...yes. I consider you one of my closest friends. Why?"

"I have never had a real friend. You are... my first." she said. _And hopefully will be my first!_

"Oh. Well... I'm glad then."

"Ikari-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do friends... also call each other by their first names?"

"Of course."

"Could you... call me... Rei?"

"Sure... Rei."

"And I will call you Shinji. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes!"

Rei smiled and slowly reached out her hand to wrap her fingers around Shinji's.

Shinji blushed, but tightened his grip on Rei's hand as she did his. This was what he wanted after all. Rei wanted this as well.

Though to be honest, it was taking everything Rei had to not do more — a lot more — to Shinji. But she knew that if she did, he would be suspicious, maybe to the point of thinking that this wasn't her. Though, technically it wasn't, she had to, for now, take it slow.

"The sky is very beautiful today." Rei said.

"Yes. It is." Shinji said, staring at Rei out of the corner of his eye.

Rei noticed him staring at her and smiled a little.

A suddenly scream ruined the rather touching moment as both Shinji and Rei looked down from the roof to see the strangest sight.

A group of mutant-like creatures were rampaging around on the grounds, crashing through walls and slashing at students. Just from the roof, Shinji and Rei saw about a half-dozen gorilla/bat creatures, three large green, lizard-like creatures with spikes on their heads, and two other creatures with large pods on their shoulders.

"Those kids are being slaughtered!" Shinji gasped, his heart going a mile a second.

"We must do something." Rei said calmly.

"Rei... can I trust you?" he asked, making a decision that shocked even him.

"What?" Rei asked as Shinji quickly climbed over the railing. "Shinji! What are you doing?" Rei asked, obviously confused and concerned.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Shinji said as he jumped off the roof.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Rei shouted.

"GUYVER!" Shinji shouted, the large dark blue armor quickly appearing behind him, opening up, and enveloping Shinji like a cocoon.

Rei gasped.

_Well... that was unexpected._ Rei thought.

_You think, Blue-Girl?_ Green-Rei thought back to her.

Guyver Warrior slammed into the ground with the force of a meteor, everyone from the zoanoids to the students and teachers, looked back to see a tall dark blue figure emerged from the smoke and glare hard at them.

"Step Away From Those Kids!" Guyver Warrior shouted.

"It's The Guyver! Get Him!" the zoanoid creatures shouted as they charged towards the armored figure.

"Go For The Control Medal On His Forehead!" one of the monsters said.

Shinji stared at the creatures, the aforementioned control medal in his head suddenly feeding him info that he had no idea what it meant at first.

The large, 7-foot tall, green-skinned, spike-horned creatures were called Gregole-type zoanoids. The slightly smaller gorilla-bat creatures with the razor-sharp claws and teeth were called Ramotith-type zoanoids. And the wicked-looking smaller mutant creature with the large pods on their shoulders were called Vamore-type zoanoids.

_How did... where did that come from?_ Shinji gasped, pausing momentarily as the Gregole and Ramotith surrounded him. The Vamore's opened fire on him, striking him in the chest, arms and legs, right before the rest of the zoanoids dog-piled upon him and started beating him with their claws and fists.

High above the fighting on the roof, Rei was gripping the railings and visually shaking.

"Shinji." she mouthed softly. _I... I have to help him. Right? I... he is being attacked, I must... _

_Relax, Blue-Girl. I think your boyfriend will be alright._ Green-Rei thought.

_Ikari-kun is not my boyfriend. _

_Oh, so it's 'Ikari-kun' now? Just a few seconds ago it's was 'Shinji'._

Rei said nothing as suddenly the mass of monsters exploded upwards and the dark-blue Guyver Warrior emerged from the pile.

_He is alive!_ Rei thought with relief.

_Told you_! Green-Rei thought back.

She was so distracted by the fighting on the ground, that she didn't notice the five dark-garbed men step onto the roof and surround her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Guyver Warrior looked around and noticed that his outburst had already killed half the zoanoids that had attacked him. The Vamore's were firing at him continuously while the last two Gregole's and last three Ramotith's attacked him once again.

_These guys don't seem to learn anything._ Shinji thought aggressively as his arms suddenly sprang out his bio-blades and slashed heavily at the zoanoids, killing them all in mere moments.

The Vamore's looked around and saw that their comrades were all dead.

"He killed them so easily." Vamore one said.

"Return to base and report. We need back-up!" Vamore two said.

"What of you?"

"I'll stall him. Now go!"

The first Vamore hissed, before turning on it's heels and racing away while the second Vamore opened fire on the advancing Guyver Warrior. However, it seemed it had little effect, shrugging off blast after blast like a man swatting away mosquitoes. He walked right up to the still firing Vamore and grabbed him around his neck.

"Urk!" the Vamore cackled.

"Alright, I want answers!" Guyver Warrior said.

"I... will... tell you... .nothing!" Vamore spat.

"You came here looking for me. I get that. I don't really care who you are, or why you're after me, but know this: if you come after me again, at this place... I Will Kill You All! Take that back to your masters!" he hissed and tossed the zoanoid away from him.

The confused mutant monster rubbed his neck, but scrambled to his feet and ran away.

_I'd better get out of here too, otherwise... _Shinji thought, right before...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a piercing almost inhuman scream echoed across the dim-lit sky.

Guyver Warrior looked up and saw another strange-looking creature fall out of the sky and slam hard into the ground, dying upon impact.

_What the... REI!_ He gasped and quickly leapt into the air, heading right for the roof.

When he arrived on the roof, he gasped at the scene before him.

Two strange-looking creatures were fighting it out with an incredibly sexy woman with long green hair and scantily clad in greenish armor, a strange thick-looking gauntlet on her right arm. Two of the strange-looking creatures were already dead, slashed to pieces as of by a sword of some kind. The last two creatures were fighting it out with the sexy young woman, whom Shinji didn't recognize.

_Who is she? Should I help her or those other creatures? She seems capable of handling herself. But she seems rather... violent._ Shinji thought as she watched the woman spin through the air and slash down one of the other demonic-looking creatures. _And where the heck is... _

It was then that the scantily clad woman turned around, revealing her face.

_REI_? Shinji gasped when he saw her face.

His mind made up, Guyver Warrior quickly sped towards the last of the demonic creatures and thrust his hand into the back of it's head, killing it in an instant.

Witchblade turned and grinned lustfully at the tall and imposing dark-armored warrior, even as she stepped towards him with a seductive sway in her step.

"Thank you for your assistance...Shinji-kun." she said huskily.

"R-Rei-chan? How... what is this? What happened?" Guyver Warrior gasped.

"It is a story best told away from prying eyes." she said, even as she leaned up to whisper into his 'ears'. Or at least where she figured his ears to be, all of which wasn't too easy since he was almost seven feet in height. "My apartment. Tonight. I will be waiting for you." she said right before she turned away and leapt off the roof.

Shinji was stunned as Rei leapt away, but snapped back to his senses when he felt the silver-spheres on his head alert him to more people heading his way. And he could sense that they were armed.

_Don't want to try and explain this to anyone._ Shinji thought as he turned tail and darted away before the Section-2 agents arrived.

However, as both Guyver Warrior and Witchblade departed, they were being watched not only by the last Vamore, but also by a blue-haired demon named Gakura.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The incident at school had caused enough of a problem that school was canceled for the week. The kids were sent home, or to the hospital, all with stories of mutant monsters battling it out at their own school. It was shortly after the attack at school that the rain started falling. So naturally, Shinji was soaked when he arrived at Rei's apartment just after sundown.

Shinji arrived at Apartment 401, Rei's rundown abode that was still as grim as he remembered it from when he first came by to drop off her NERV identification.

He reached up to knock on the door, only to have it open instantly, revealing Rei in a white nightshirt and panties with an unusually expressive smile on her face.

"What? Rei?" Shinji gasped as the blue-haired girl stepped out towards him, invading his private space by only a few inches.

"I have been waiting for you, Shinji-kun!" Rei hissed lustfully into his ear.

"Rei, what's going on?" he asked slightly nervous and slightly excited.

"I want you, Shinji. I want you right now!" she said before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into her apartment, slamming the door in the process.

While Shinji was shocked by Rei's new attitude and boldness, he was still attracted to her, even as he felt her lips press against his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapping around her shapely waist. All thought and reason left Shinji, replaced by lust and fierce attraction, as the pair tumbled to Rei's bed where they started making out like crazy.

Inside her mind, Blue-Rei just stared, watched and felt everything that took place on the outside of her body.

And what's more... she is shocked that Shinji actually feels this way about her.

"Rei... why... why are you doing this?" Shinji panted as the blue-haired girl was straddling his waist and ripping his shirt off his chest.

"Because I like you, Shinji-kun." she said breathlessly as she gently brushed her lips against his cheek.

"You do?" he asked, feeling her hands running over his naked chest.

"Yes. I have liked you from the first day we met, when you took my place inside Unit 01. My feelings, my emotions, were awoken that day. Since then, my attraction to you has grown steadily. Upon my acquisition of the Witchblade..."

"The what?"

"The gauntlet I wear." she said, holding up her right arm to indicate the strange-looking bracelet that was adorning her wrist.

"Oh." he said simply.

"Since I put it on, my feelings and sensations have become enhanced to an incredible degree. Everything I do now..." she said as she leaned in and licked his ear. "...is so much more stimulating."

"Rei, wait!" he said, pushing back on her.

"What? You mean... you don't... like me?" she said with a strange tinge of sadness in her voice.

"No! Of course I like you!"

"Do you... think I am... attractive?"

"I think you're beautiful!"

Rei smiled and lunged at Shinji, burying herself against the crook of his neck. "Hold me." she whispered to him.

Shinji wrapped his arms around the girl, hugging her tightly.

(Inside Rei's Mind)

"Told you he liked you." Green Rei said.

"I... I did not know that... Ikari-kun... cares for me." Blue Rei asked.

"You can call him Shinji, you know. And of course he does, but he wouldn't admit it first. So... I did it for you."

"For me?"

"For both of you, and me as well."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy. Because what makes you happy, makes me happy. And let's face it, you like being happy."

Rei just looked at her counterpart.

"Alright. Let's try another tactic." Green-Rei said.

(Real World)

"Rei?" Shinji gasped as the blue-haired girl moved up and stared into his eyes.

"Shinji... I want... I want..." she said, her lips trembling. "I... want to be one with you."

Shinji stared at her for a couple seconds before he realized what she was saying.

Were it not for the Guyver now within him, Shinji might have run away in panic.

"Rei... I want you too." he said. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." she said quickly.

Shinji sat up and embraced Rei tightly before kissing her lips softly.

"Shinji?" she asked softly, her mouth an inch from his own.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I... love you." she said, delicately brushing her lips against his own.

"I love you too, Rei-chan." he replied as his lips met hers again.

But all at once, their actions turned almost feral as their kissing became deeper, more fierce.

Their clothes were practically ripped away as the two teenagers feverishly groped and kissed the lover in their arms.

"I love you, Shinji-kun! I love your hands... and your mouth... your smell... your body!" Rei gasped as her senses threatened to overwhelm her with a before unknown stimulus.

"I love you, Rei-chan! Everything about you!" he said, kissing her neck and holding her naked body close to him. "Your hairs... your eyes... your soft skin. You're really sexy, you know that?" he asked. "Then take me! Make me your own!" she whispered before kissing him again, this time shooting her tongue into his mouth.

Shinji was a little shocked at this, but quickly gave in to her bold actions.

_Oh God! I Can't Believe This! I'm Making Out With Rei! I Really... I Really Do Love This Girl!_ He thought as he felt his lips start to bruise a little from their excessive and hard kissing.

_Yeah!_ Green-Rei shouted inside Rei's mind. _Go Get Him Girl! Show Him What That Hot Little Body Of Yours Can Do!_

Blue-Rei just looked at her counterpart, impassively. _Be quiet. I am busy._

_Excuse me!_ Green-Rei snipped.

Rei was sitting in Shinji's lap, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms held tightly around her ample chest. Their kissing was passionate and heated, their chests rubbing against each other fiercely. Yet... they had not become one.

Rei suddenly broke away from Shinji, staring at him with lust in her eyes.

"Rei-chan?" he asked.

"I want to become one with you, Shinji-kun. Now!" she said in an almost demanding and desperate voice.

His forehead touched hers as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"It... might hurt when I do it. I promise... it will feel better soon." he whispered to her.

Rei nodded as the pair shifted their bodies, allowing Shinji's member enough room to position itself at Rei's entrance. Rei reached down and wrapped her fingers around him, using her sense of touch to judge his size.

She smiled when she realized that Shinji was more endowed than most teenage boys his age.

(Isn't the Internet a wonderful thing?)

In one deft move, Rei guiding and Shinji moving, the young man pierced the girls body, causing her to scream out painfully at first. Inside her, Green Rei killed off the pain quickly and replaced it with pleasure.

"Rei-chan?" Shinji asked, worried for his new lover.

"It... feels wonderful." she gasped in near-whisper.

Shinji hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek, his hands falling to her hips and holding them tightly as he started moving back and forth. The instant he started moving, Rei's feelings and sensations started going through the roof.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! AH! AH!" Rei gasped and moaned sexily with each thrust, holding Shinji tightly as pleasure shot through every inch of her body.

_I never... I've never felt such pleasure! It Is Wonderful!_ She gasped, her eyes glazed over with lust.

_I told you!_ Green-Rei said to her in a sing-song voice. _And as long as I am here, every time you do it with him, it'll feel like the first time. Like it does now!_

Rei heard her, and felt her mouth water in anticipation at when that next time would be.

Back to her lover, Rei felt Shinji push her back down onto the bed, his weight softly crushing her as he continued kissing and thrusting into her. Rei wrapped her arms and legs tightly around his body and bucked her hips upward in order to get Shinji deeper into her body.

Any other time it would have been shocking and even terrifying to Shinji that he was actually having sex with Rei. But that didn't seem to deter him, if the sensations coursing through his body were any indication that he had changed both physically and mentally.

His tongue entered her mouth again, sliding and caressing her taste organ slowly and sensuously, tasting her in the process and loving the sensation.

Rei wasn't complaining either, though she was finding it hard to breath.

As if anticipating this, Shinji pulled back, staring into Rei's red eyes as their deep breaths mixed with each other.

"Rei-chan..." he whispered.

"Shinji-kun..." she whispered back.

"You feels so good, Rei-chan. Every inch of you." he said, kissing her again. "I can't get enough of you."

Rei smiled as she rubbed her nose against his. "I want more of you as well, my Shinji."

He smiled as she said that. "Your Shinji?"

"Yes. You are mine... as I am yours." she said softly, her hands caressing the sides of his face with her hands. "For the first time in my life... I am complete. I am happy. I am... alive." she said as Shinji saw tears run from her eyes. "Because of you."

"Rei-chan..." he gasped softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Your love... warms me. You fill me with a purpose I have never had." she explained. "I...I... I am afraid of living without you, Shinji-kun."

Shinji smiled as he touched his forehead to her own. "I promise, Rei-chan, I will never leave you. I love you too much to every abandon you." he declared.

Overjoyed at this, Rei lifted her head and thrust her lips against Shinji, moaning softly as their arms tightened and held each other as close as possible. Rei's hands lurched around his back, her fingernails digging deep into his back, drawing blood from his back, taking an inch with each forceful thrust that he made to her body.

Shinji winced a little, but made no attempt to stop her from carving his back up like a honeyed ham.

For nearly an hour the pair made passionate love to each other, holding each other tightly as if they were afraid of losing the other for even a second. Orgasms came and went, crashing into each other and rising the euphoria to a level neither had ever visited before.

A crash of thunder reverberated through the city of Tokyo-3, as both Shinji and Rei came in time with the elemental forces outside the apartment.

"REI-CHAN!" Shinji shouted as he came one last time.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Rei shouted as she came in time with him.

Sweat and fluids sprayed from each other as Shinji held the beautiful blue-haired girl in his arms. Rei likewise had her arms wrapped tightly around the handsome brown-haired boys neck.

Shinji still had the strength to pull them back down to the bed, resting their heads against the pillow on Rei's bed.

Outside the patter of rain washed over the broken window of Rei's apartment. Lightning flashed occasionally and thunder rumbled across the skies.

But inside the rundown apartment building, the two lovers just held each other warmly, their hands tracing the outlines of each others face and body.

"So... Shinji-kun... what is this... armor you wear?" Rei asked softly.

"I'm... not sure. I think it might be some kind of alien weapon." Shinji said. "Those monsters that attacked the school were looking for it."

Rei smiled softly at Shinji, caressing his cheek with her hand.

"Do not worry, my Shinji. I will protect you." she said with a smile.

Shinji smiled at the woman he loved, caressing her cheek as she did for him.

However, as the two lovers bathed in each others presence, two mysterious groups of individuals were advancing towards the rundown building.

One was a group of mutant zoanoids who had tracked the Guyver to this apartment building. The other group were the demons who were searching for the Witchblade, and had tracked it here as well.

It would be a fight neither would see coming.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I beg everyone's forgiveness for the lateness of this update. While not up to my usual standards of writing, this chapter was hastily written with only a few errors that I know I am going to miss. That said, I hope that the battle and sex scenes mentioned herein are enough for everyone. Of course, anyone who knows me knows that I have A LOT of stories to update, as well as helping other people beta-read their stories, so my focus has been a little split at times.

The next chapter will include more NERV personnel, as well as Gendo wanting to know what is going on, and the Zoanoids and Demons will be making a much larger attempt at getting their respective weapons, which will cause more trouble than the Angel battles.

As always, please leave me a review of what you think of this.

I was planning on having omakes in this update, but I ran out of time when I was trying to post this chapter. So, next chapter, I promise, there will be omakes.


End file.
